Dead Memories
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Una mirada a las memorias de días pasados, que ahora parecen tan lejanos.
1. Despertar

**Título:** Despertar**  
><strong>**Tema:**#19 - _Imposible_  
><strong>Notas: -<strong>Posibles... No, son posibles, definitivamente son spoilers si nos han visto la última película o leído el último libro.  
>- Otra tabla para el Livejournal. Esta vez, con Harry Potter. Después de escuchar lo que JK dijo de George y Angelina me picó el bichito de la escritura, esa es la razón por la que esocogí a estos dos.<br>-Ah! Tengo otra tabla de CSI NY, esa esta en pausa indefinida. (Espero que sea corta)  
>- Nop, no hay mas notas.<p>

Es la única vez que voy a escribir un disclaimer. Es que es un poco repetitivo, y estoy segura que solo basta con que lo diga una vez, así que:

**_Disclaimer:_ **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. J. K. Rowling es la única y verdadera ama y señora del "Potterverso", yo solo tomo prestados algunos personajes para jugar un rato con ellos; lo que hago es por pura diversión, no gano ni un peso con lo que escribo._

* * *

><p>Gred y Forge no era Gred y Forge sin Forge. La unidad que durante tantos años habían formado se había roto, repentina y dolorosamente. George no había tenido oportunidad de decirle adiós a su hermano, a duras penas le había respondido cuando él le había preguntado: "¿Estás bien, Georgie?". Claro, le había mentido; tal vez pensaba que Fred se daría cuenta del temor que sentía y como poco a poco se iba transformando en terror. O tal vez Fred estaba buscando una oportunidad para decirle que él mismo tenía miedo, después de todo; los gemelos Weasley podían engañar a cualquier persona, pero no a ellos mismos. Esa vez fue la única excepción.<p>

Unas horas después de que la batalla hubo acabado, George seguía junto al cuerpo de su hermano. Su corazón latía despacio, como queriendo igualar el ritmo inexistente en el de Fred. Le había parecido que se había movido, como cuando se hacía el dormido para asustar a Ginny; era imposible, Fred estaba muerto y no se podía hacer nada frente a ello. A menos que pudiera devolver el tiempo, y no conocía un método para hacer eso.

Su familia se había alejado, pero solo por que George quería que lo hicieran, observaban cuidadosamente desde lejos, tratando de prever cualquier reacción que pudiese tener, no obstante, no había habido ninguna. Solo lágrimas, que hacia un rato se habían acabado. Solo quería irse a dormir y ver al día siguiente a su hermano en la cama de al lado, en una de esas posiciones extravagantes que solía adoptar mientras dormía.

Tan abstraído estaba, que no se dio cuenta de alguien que se había sentado a su lado, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, levantó su cabeza y la vio, había estado llorando, las lágrimas había dejado unos surcos en sus mejillas sucias. Eso la hacía ver graciosa.

—Lo siento —, dijo en voz baja—De verdad  
>—Ya —, fue lo único que pudo decir George<br>— ¿Quieres… Hablar?  
>— No, Ange—. De nuevo, la respuesta de George fue corta, a continuación volvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo de su hermano. Parecía que estuviese dormido. No, <em>estaba<em> dormido; era imposible que estuviese muerto. Sí, solo dormía; y eventualmente, despertaría. Después se preocuparía de hablar; ahora tenía que esperar a que Fred despertase y darle una buena patada, tal y como lo hacía Ginny después de que la asustaba.


	2. ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?

**Título:** ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?**  
><strong>**Tema: **#16 - _Aplauso_  
><strong>Notas: <strong>- Dado que añadí Fred a mi claim, creo que es justo y conveniente aclarar que no hay incesto. Ni lo habrá. Añadí a Fred por cierto número de razones: Primero, es mi favorito; segundo: Es mi favorito y tercero: Es lo mejor que le puedo hacer a mi Claim, como para variar, porque casi siempre escojo parejas. Cuidado, spoilers a continuación y, aunque la cuestión de su muerte fue triste, muy triste; creo que es lo hizo de la guerra algo más… Digamos, humano. En una guerra no se decide quien muere o quien vive, simplemente sucede. Y no sigo porque se torna muy largo y melancólico este rant y no quiero eso. Pero bueno, eso fue básicamente lo que me llevó a incluirlo.

-Ah! Una cosa cortita: Este escrito se ubica en El Cáliz de Fuego, antes del baile de Navidad.

* * *

><p>— Entonces, ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile? —, le preguntó Fred a su gemelo mientras abandonaban la sala común de Gryffindor, después de que él hubiese invitado a Angelina; de un momento a otro y prácticamente sin prepararlo demasiado.<br>— ¡Vamos! —, lo animó— ¡No puede ser _tan_difícil. ¿O acaso te han rechazado tantas veces que ya te rendiste?—. George negó con la cabeza —Entonces, ¿Qué es?

George continuaba sin responder, Fred decidió dejarlo así y esperar un rato. No quería ponerle demasiada presión a su hermano, y mucho menos con una cosa que no tenía demasiada importancia; después de todo, era un baile. No se iba a sacar nada productivo de eso. A menos que decidieran hacer una broma a lo grande, lamentablemente, todo su dinero se había ido en la apuesta con Ludo y no contaban con ninguna moneda; a menos que contaran como dinero el oro leprechaun que aún les quedaba y que no tardaría en desvanecerse. Probablemente eso era lo que George quería hacer y no quería decirlo porque no quería dañarle su "cita"; se abstuvo de preguntarle cuando se encontraron por un pasillo con Angelina y ella le dirigió una sonrisa sugestiva a Fred, que él no dudó en devolver. Al mirar a George, éste parecía triste y, si Fred no se equivocaba, un poco enojado.

Y así era, Fred no es equivocaba. George estaba enojado, aunque él tampoco le daba mucha importancia al baile, su primera opción había sido Angelina; como ya había sido otras veces cuando iban a Hogsmeade. Y su hermano la había invitado así, sin más; sin siquiera pedirle su opinión o simplemente decirle. La verdad es que la cuestión de chicas siempre se le había dado mejor a Fred, ninguno de los dos era tímido; sin embargo cosas como esa era mucho más fáciles para Fred por el simple hecho de ser Fred. La mayoría de las veces, era él quién tomaba la iniciativa, él que iba al grano; ¿A qué mujer no le gusta que un hombre tome la iniciativa, al menos una vez? Ése era Fred.

— ¿De verdad quieres ir con ella?—, le preguntó a Fred, antes de que sus pensamientos se dirigieran a un lugar oscuro y desconocido.  
>— ¡Al fin hablas! —, le contestó Fred, riéndose—Pues claro que quiero ir con ella. Si no quisiera no la habría invitado. Ella es grandiosa<br>Se hizo una pausa mientras observaban alejarse a la lechuza que acababan de soltar, cuando finalmente se perdió de vista, Fred retomó el tema:

— ¿Con quién vas a ir?  
>— Con Katie—, contestó George enseguida. Había estado pensándolo durante un rato, de hecho desde que Ron le había preguntado a Fred con quien iba a ir. Y si, su primera opción había sido Angelina, pero nunca, en todos sus años de vida se había llevado tan bien con una chica como con Katie, (exceptuando a Ginny, por supuesto).<br>— ¿Katie? ¿Porqué te demoraste tanto en decirme algo tan obvio?—, comentó Fred, bajando las escaleras de la lechucería—¡¿Como no lo adiviné antes? Ya me alcanzas, Georgie —, agregó, haciéndole una seña a su gemelo, quién levantó la cabeza antes de chocarse de frente con la mismísima Katie y mientras Fred observaba de lejos, George le hizo la pregunta tan fácilmente como lo había hecho Fred con Angelina.

—Vas a ir al baile conmigo, ¿Verdad?  
>— Deberías haberlo preguntado de otra forma —. George la miró, extrañado, nunca se dirigía a ella de otra manera, por un momento pensó que su respuesta iba a ser negativa —No te preocupes, claro que sí—, agregó. Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada más, porque, no muy lejos se escuchaba un fuerte ruido de aplausos. George no necesitó mirar para darse cuenta que era su hermano y solo su hermano el que producía tanto ruido solamente con sus palmas. Siguió caminando con Katie, tal vez podrían salir juntos la próxima vez que fuera a Hogsmeade.<p> 


	3. Sonrisa

**Título:** Sonrisa**  
><strong>**Tema: **#01 - _Ardiente_

* * *

><p>Nada podría haber preparado a Angelina para su llegada a su nuevo colegio, había escuchado tantas cosas de su padre y se imaginaba tantas y tantas otras, que a veces pensaba que su cabeza iba a estallar de tantos pensamientos fantasiosos.<p>

Le bastó con ir al callejón Diagon, para comprender que por más palabras y narraciones maravillosas por parte de los miembros de su familia que habían asistido a Hogwarts, nada iba a compararse con vivir la experiencia de ir allí e ver con sus propios ojos lo que el mundo mágico contenía y que ella había ignorado por once años.

El primero de septiembre, cuando ya se había despedido de sus padres y había subido al tren, le tomó un buen rato encontrar un vagón vacío; quería estar sola un rato, fantasear y divagar a sus anchas, tratando de imaginar que tanto de lo que su padre le había dicho era cierto. Cuando por fin hubo encontrado un vagón solitario al final del tren, se acomodó en una de las sillas y recostó su frente contra el vidrio, pensando. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando un par de niños entraron hablando animadamente al mismo vagón y se sentaron, sin reparar en ella tampoco.  
>Al fin, Angelina notó que algo había cambiado alrededor suyo y que el silencio que la rodeaba había sido interrumpido. Levantó su mirada hacia los niños que estaban al frente suyo; muy tontamente, en un principio creyó que estaba viendo doble; por supuesto, en seguida se dio cuenta de que aquellos dos pelirrojos en frente suyo, eran gemelos. Al notar su intenso escrutinio, los dos chicos detuvieron su animada charla y la miraron fijamente.<p>

— Te dije que no estaba dormida, Fred—, dijo uno de ellos.  
>— Yo nunca dije que estaba dormida, George—, respondió el otro, con una mueca—Solo dije que parecía dormida: Tenía la boca abierta y estaba babeando…—. Ambos rieron. Ella respondió con un gruñido de disgusto.<p>

Uno de ellos, (Angelina supuso que era Fred); se detuvo, murmuró algo como: "¡Se enojó!", haciéndolo sonar como lo más maravilloso del mundo.  
>— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?—, le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.<br>— No te lo dije.  
>— George—, la interrumpió el otro gemelo, señalándose a sí mismo—Y él es Fred—, señalo a su hermano—Weasley—, agregó, también sonriendo. Sin embargo, Angelina notó enseguida que ésta era una sonrisa diferente: En ambos lados del rostro de George se pronunciaban dos hoyuelos que lo hacían parecer más infantil, en cambio, la sonrisa de Fred no formaba hoyuelos en su rostro; su sonrisa lo hacía parecer mucho menos inocente que su hermano.<br>— Angelina Johnson—, dijo ella, al fin.  
>— Ah, ¡Mucho gusto!—, exclamó Fred.<p>

Y sin pensarlo demasiado, siguieron conversando durante el resto del trayecto a Hogwarts, muchas veces Angelina escuchó a varias personas pasar por su vagón, ver a los gemelos y comentar que "parecían uno solo", algunas veces veían solo a George, (Fred estaba fuera haciendo quien sabe qué); y decían que él era el doble del otro niño que estaba afuera molestando a uno de los prefectos. Hasta la señora que vendía los dulces dijo algo que la misma Angelina había pensado en un principio: "Me pareció haber visto doble".

Pero Angelina no fue capaz de pensar esto una segunda vez, para ella, no había unos gemelos con personalidades tan diferentes como las de estos dos. George no era el doble de Fred. Ni Fred era el doble de George. Tenían varias cosas en común, a veces uno terminaba las frases del otro; pero por lo demás, Fred y George eran dos personas distintas que dedicaban su vida a sonreír y a hacer sonreír a los demás.


	4. Familia

**Título:** Familia**  
><strong>**Tema:**#02 – _Ardiente  
><em>**Notas: **Pensaba hacer de este prompt mi primer lemmon. Pero me decidí por algo otra idea que llevaba en la cabeza un par de semanas incluso antes de empezar oficialmente la tabla. Lo otro lo dejo para después…

* * *

><p>Después de su primer año en Hogwarts los gemelos Weasley ya se las habían arreglado para encontrar un extraño pergamino que estaba escondido en el despacho de Filch, desprender un par de sillas de un baño e intentar enviarlas a su casa, no sólo encontrar la ubicación del despacho de Dumbledore sino también la contraseña para entrar, entre otras cosas.<p>

Parte de su segundo año lo habían dedicado a descubrir el secreto que escondía el pergamino que habían encontrado, luego, cuando lo habían descubierto; se dedicaron a aprenderse de memoria los pasadizos señalados allí. Para el final del año, ya los conocían todos y cada uno de ellos y habían logrado introducir una gran cantidad de productos provenientes de Honeydukes.

En su tercer año, tenían "permiso oficial" para ir a Hogsmeade, al igual que todos sus compañeros. O al menos la mayoría de ellos: Los padres de Angelina no habían firmado el permiso, ella no había revelado la razón. A cada persona que preguntaba, le decía que no importaba, que ya tendría otra oportunidad. Fred optó por no creer que no le importaba, mucho menos después de haberla escuchado llorar tarde en la noche en la sala común. Y tanto él como su gemelo, se las arreglaron para convencerla de ir:  
>— No te preocupes por McGonagall, ni por Filch, ni por Dumbledore, ni por Snape, ni por nadie. Nosotros conocemos una manera para que puedas ir sin que nadie se dé cuenta—, le había dicho Fred.<br>— Ten en cuenta—, agregó George—Que si te pierdes nos buscas a nosotros o a Lee. A nadie más, ¿Entendido?

Y ella, un poco cansada de tanta insistencia, había accedido. Se escabulleron por uno de los pasadizos que indicaba el mapa que los gemelos poseían. Cuando Angelina intentó iluminar el camino con su varita, Fred le aconsejó que no lo hiciera, solo darían unos cuantos pasos más en la oscuridad y no sería necesario usar su varita. Al voltear hacia la izquierda por el pasadizo, Angelina se dio cuenta porqué: Una suave luz se filtraba por las paredes, no iluminaba completamente el lugar, pero daba la suficiente luz como para no necesitar una varita.  
>Aunque escasa y débil, la luz se reflejaba de una manera especial sobre las cabezas de los gemelos, que seguían caminando con seguridad y sin aminorar su velocidad. Angelina se detuvo, sin embargo, no los perdió de vista, pues la luz que a veces, casi imperceptiblemente aumentaba de intensidad; hacía resaltar el color rojo ardiente de los cabellos de Fred cabellos de Fred y George.<p>

Cuando volvió a caminar, lo hizo más despacio, consciente de que no iba a perderse si los gemelos iban delante suyo, acompañándola. Cuando ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade y se encontraron con la multitud que abarrotaba Honeydukes, que los separó rápidamente; Angelina supo que cada momento que compartiera con ellos dos sería un momento que la haría entirse como en familia. Y quizás, poco a poco recuperara esa familia que creía haber perdido hacía poco tiempo


	5. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar

**Título:** Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar**  
><strong>**Tema: **#09 - _Fluir_

Ir al Baile de Navidad con Fred Weasley parecía ser una tarea más complicada de lo que Angelina creía. No solo por la presión que traía consigo el simple hecho de que el evento se acercara poco a poco, sino también porque con el fin de año, llegaban también los exámenes; y por primera vez agradecía la ausencia del quidditch ese año. Al menos tenía una cosa menos de laque preocuparse.

Y es que, aunque ella sabía que Fred no era una persona demasiado complicada y mucho menos seria, ella había estado esperando ansiosa su invitación y dado que ya había sucedido, quería causar una buena impresión, bien se lo había dicho Alicia, (convenientemente secundada por Katie): "Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar"

Ese día, entre ilusionada y nerviosa, bajó a la sala común, dónde Fred la esperaba sentado en una silla en un rincón; al verla, se le acercó y le ofreció su brazo.

— Debemos bajar y enfrentarnos a ellos—, le dijo en un fingido tono dramático. Perdiendo toda aprehensión que pudiese haber tenido, Angelina tomó su brazo y juntos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor que había sido adecuado como un salón de baile para la ocasión.

Muy pronto, los campeones del torneo hicieron su entrada y dieron inicio al baile. Angelina se encontró a si misma de pronto riéndose de los chistes que hacía Fred sobre Harry y su pareja:

— Harry pude ser muy bueno para el quidditch, pero bailando parece un trol—, decía—, O tal vez un trol tomó poción multijugos y se convirtió en Harry". Voy a comprobarlo… ¡Eh, Harry!—, dijo algo que Angelina no entendió muy bien, Harry dio una respuesta igualmente ininteligible. —No, parece que ningún trol lo está reemplazando. Lástima —, concluyó Fred. Angelina rio otro poco, y casi enseguida, Fred la llevó a la pista de baile.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Fred no bailaba tan mal: Sus movimientos, como la conversación y sus chistes, fluían libremente; Angelina se preguntó si era la única en el salón que deseaba que el baile no terminara nunca y pudiese seguir hablando con Fred hasta que se quedara sin voz.

Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el baile se había acabado y Fred, la tomaba de la mano, (un gesto sorpresivo y nada desagradable); caminaron hasta la sala común sin dejar de hablar. Sólo cuando llegaron freten al retrato de la Señora Gorda se quedaron en silencio, mientras ésta miraba a todos los estudiantes y decía algo sobre lo hermosas que lucían las chicas y lo guapos que se veían los chicos.

— Hasta la próxima salida a Hogsmeade—, le dijo Fred a Angelina cuando finalmente habían podido entrar. No bajó su voz al decir esto, por lo que un par de chicas voltearon a mirar y soltaron unas risitas y George, que estaba dormido en una silla con Katie recostada en su hombro se despertó un poco sobresaltado, al verlos pareció un poco enfadado, lo cual era lógico, pues acababan de despertarlo; pero después, su rostro adoptó una expresión de orgullo y satisfacción.

Angelina no le prestó atención a ninguno de los presentes, concentrada únicamente en el hecho de que Fred Weasley la había acabado de invitar a una cita. El mismo Fred Weasley que aparentemente solo iba a la tienda de Zonko cuando iban a Hogsmeade. El mismo Fred Weasley que la había llevado en tercero a través de un túnel cuando ella no tenía la autorización, y junto con su gemelo, le habían dado uno de los mejores regalos de su vida. El mismo Fred Weasley que era el mejor golpeador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Ese mismo Fred Weasley la estaba invitando a salir. A una cita. A ella.

Emocionada, Angelina recorrió a zancadas la distancia que los separaba y sin detenerse a pensarlo, lo besó. Él respondió con entusiasmo.

— Entonces… Sí. ¿Sí?—, le preguntó finalmente. Ella alzó una ceja, con una expresión que significaba "¿En serio? ¿Acaso no entendiste?". — Por supuesto que sí, nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos—, agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

Angelina sonrió y le dio la espalda, en dirección del dormitorio de las chicas, Katie que se había despertado justo para ver el beso que le había plantado su amiga a Fred, se despidió rápidamente de George y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Fred se sentó en el sofá frente al ardiente fuego, de un momento a otro se sintió extremadamente impaciente por la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Lo que fuera que sucediera ese día, esperaba que fuese tan bueno como la noche que acababa de pasar.


End file.
